1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the validation of an encryption key.
2. Background
Many customers need data encryption to ensure security for data. Certain customers may need an assurance that data would be unreadable should the data ever be lost or stolen. There are several different encryption mechanisms that can be implemented to generate encrypted data. For example, various hardware and software based cryptographic mechanisms may be used for encrypting and decrypting electronic data.
In symmetric key cryptography, a cryptographic key may be used in association with an encryption algorithm to encrypt data, such that the encrypted data cannot be read without decrypting the encrypting data. In symmetric key cryptography the cryptographic key that is used for encrypting the data is used for decrypting the encrypted data via a decrypting algorithm. In contrast to symmetric key cryptography, public-key cryptography uses two cryptographic keys—a public key to encrypt messages and a private key to decrypt the messages. Symmetric key cryptography may also be referred to as secret key cryptography and symmetrically encrypted data is data that has been encrypted with a symmetric cryptographic key.